You Were Never Alone
by TruthMilitia
Summary: Naruto has always been hated by his village because of the demon fox inside of him, which he doesn't know still. But what if one day Naruto meets someone who has the same deep pain, and become the best of friends. Rated T for slight language. ENJOY!
1. The Mysterious Person

**You Were Never Alone**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Person**

**Note: This is my first fanfic story for Naruto (Original) so please leave a positive feedback. I'll except a few flames as well. Rated T for language.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own the OC characters that will be presented in the story. ENJOY!**

It was an original day in Konoha, people were living their daily lives buying food, taking walks, talking, etc. But, there was one person who causes a lot of trouble to the peace, his name is Naruto. A 10 or 12 year old kid with messy spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on both his cheeks, and a orange jumpsuit. Naruto was doing what he does best, driving the people in Konoha insane with his pranks. He jumped from building to building trying to shake off 3 chunins off his back, luckily he does.

"Hehe they may be chunins but they sure can't catch a kid like m.." "NARUTO!" Naruto was cut off by his homeroom teacher Iruka Sensei. "I I Iruka Sensei! W w what are you doing h here!" Naruto asked sweating bricks. "Well if you must know the third hokage told me to find you and have you clean up the the faces of the hokages on the mountain. "WHAT! That's going to take me all day!" "Well better get started." Iruka said while giving him a bucket of water and a rag.

"Darn Iruka Sensei and the old man in making me doing this." Naruto mumbled under his breath wetting the rag and washing the marks he made on the fourth hokages face. "Hey Naruto." Iruka called out to Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto asked, "Why did you do it?" Naruto looked confused at the question Iruka asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean why did you do this to the hokages faces, don't you respect them?" Iruka clarified to Naruto who just smiled. "I do respect the hokages, because..." Naruto pointed at Iruka and said nice and loud, "I will be the next hokage who will surpass them all!" Iruka looked at Naruto then smiled and said, "Once you're done I'll treat you to some ramen how does that sound." Iruka said while smiling at Naruto's reaction, "Really? Your the best!" Naruto said going back to work ten-fold.

_Meanwhile outside the village gates_

A kid about Naruto's age was reaching the village gates with cuts and burn marks on his body, two chunins noticed the kid and took him to the hospital. The medical ninjas closed his wounds and were doing everything to calm the burning pain the burn marks was giving the kid. When they were done they left him there to rest.

The hokage was informed about the kid and went to check on him. "What happened to him?" The third hokage asked one of the medical nins. "We don't know but, he arrived with cut and 2nd degree burns. Probably a village attack." The third hokage nodded. _That's one possibility_. The third was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the kid speak in his dreams. " No! Please I didn't do it! It wasn't me! You have to believe me! PLEASE!" the kid started thrashing around trying to escape something. Medical nins came in the room trying to calm him down but, then something nerve racking happened. The kid then open his eyes which were glowing blood red and let out a terrifying roar, till he was injected and fell to sleep. _What an earth was that, _thought the third hokage.

_Back to Iruka and Naruto_

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto and Iruka said digging into their ramen. "Hey Naruto why do you want to become hokage so badly, don't you know it takes hard work and is nearly impossible." Naruto got finished with his bowl and answered, "I want to become hokage so I can be known and acknownlegded by my village, that's why." Naruto answered.

They then here a blood chilling roar coming from the direction of the hospital. "What was that?" Naruto asked feeling worried. Iruka gave the cash to Naruto to pay for the ramen then left to the hospital to find out what that roar was. _What in the world was that, it can't be the Nine-Tails, hmmm?_

_Hospital with Iruka_

When Iruka arrived at the hospital there were two ANBU ninjas guarding a room. _I wonder if that's where the roar came from? _thought Iruka. Iruka came close to the two ANBU ninjas and asked what happened in there, but they just said that the third hokage ordered not to let anyone enter or tell of the situation. The third hokage exited the room and told the ANBU ninjas it's ok to let him in. The ANBU ninjas let Iruka pass. Once inside the door was closed and inside the room was a sleeping kid about Naruto's age.

"I guess you're wondering what was the roar you heard and who is that kid." the third hokage said. Iruka just nodded and said, "Yes but, who is that kid I have never seen him in the village before and why is he all bandaged up?" Iruka asked calmly. The third hokage sighed, "This kid randomly came to the village with cuts and 2nd degree burns on his body. There could be a possiblity that it was a village attack." Iruka seemed confused of something still, "What would the 2nd possibility be?" The hokage just said, "The other possibility could be that he is a jinchuriki of a unknown tailed beast."

**Sorry to stop this chapter so soon but, I ran out of ideas on how to continue this story further. Next chapter probably thinking Iruka saves Naruto from that silver headed guy, no. I'm skipping it and continuing where the mystery character (my OC character) is revealed after waking up from his coma like sleep. **

***SPOILER* He will enter the acadamy with Naruto and more OC characters in future chapters. R&R!**


	2. Hi My Name Is

**You Were Never Alone**

**Chapter 2: My Name Is...**

**Note: Here is the second chapter of You Were Never Alone. Today we reveal the mystery character and others, maybe. **

**I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does. I only own my OC characters which will be announced soon. ENJOY!**

_Leaf Village Hospital_

_Ugh! My head hurts. Wait! Where am I? _The kid then sat up abrutaly, that he opened up his wound on his left side. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be pushing youself in that condition." The third hokage said standing up from the chair he was sitting on. The kid started to panic, "No stay away from me, I don't want to die!" The third hokage was surprised by his reaction and told him in a soothing voice, "I won't hurt you, I promise, I just want to know you better that's all." The kid looked at the hokage nervously but, then settled down once he saw that he was telling the truth.

"Ok now that your settled down we'll start simple, ok." The kid nodded, "Y y yes s sir." "What's your name son?" The kid looked at him and answered, "Leo, Leo Kei." The hokage smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Leo, my name is Sarutobi I'm the hokage of this village." Leo looked at the hokage with a surprised face, "Really? I always wanted to meet the hokage before it's an honor to meet you!" Leo said excited. "The honor is mine, now tell me where are you from?" At that question Leo frowned and looked down at the sheets. "I don't want to talk about my village."

The hokage was curious in why he didn't want to talk about his village. "Why not?" Leo looked at him with hurt eyes, "They never treated me like one of their village, they would always call me a 'thing' and and t they would t t throw s stones at m me..." Leo started bursting into tears. The hokage looked surprised at what he just heard, _Just like Naruto, wait a minute! Just like Naruto! I got it!_ "Excuse me Leo, do you go to school?" Leo stopped crying and looked up and said, "No, in my village they would kick me out, why?" The hokage put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Because a kid of your age should be in school that's why."

Leo looked scared, "But, what if nobody excepts me? What if I'm not good enough to be a ninja? What if I'm a ninja who can't help one comrade?" The hokage just chuckled, "Your no such thing, there something inside you that tells me that you can make a great shinobi." The hokage started to walk twards the door when he stopped mid way. "You have the Will of Fire, you just need to believe in yourself. The Academy starts tomorrow, just rest for today the medics will check if your ok to leave, make sure to check out the village and get some clothes." Leo looked up and yelled, "Wait! I don't have money!" But the hokage already left. Leo looked confused but, then looked to his right and saw a small bag with enough money to buy food and clothes._ Thank you lord hokage_ Leo thought to himself and layed back down on the bed.

_Naruto's Location_

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto said while breaking his chopsticks in two and started eating his ramen. "Man that was good!" Naruto said while taking a gulp of his milk. "What to do today? Maybe I should meet up with Shikamaru and Chouji today. Yeah!" Naruto then got his orange jacket and goggles and exited his house locking it shut.

Naruto jumped from building to building looking for Shikamaru and Chouji. "Where to could they be? Oh! The snack stands, Chouji usually buys chips and Shikamaru is usually with him." Naruto jumped down to street level, looking from snack stand to snack stand. _Where in Konoha could they be?_ Naruto them bumped into a group of boys, "Oops! Sorry there!" Naruto said giving his signature foxy grin. "Hey look guys it's that one brat, who escaped those to chunins 2 days ago." One of the kids pointed out. "Oh yeah, I heard he painted the faces of all hokages on the mountain." Naruto just grinned and said, "You guys heard! Well it isn't every day I get known for my pranks and mischeifs."

The kids just grinned at each other until one of them stepped up to Naruto. "Remember me, punk." The kid said cracking his knuckles. Naruto's grin vanished, now looking scared, "N n no." The kid grabbed Naruto by his collar and said, "I'm the one you dropped the paint bucket on that day." Naruto now looked terrified. The kid kneed Naruto in the somach, whom fell to the ground coughing for air. "Get him!" Yelled one of the kids, the others started kicking punching Naruto on the ground for about 2 or 3 minutes. "Ok guys that's enough! Let's go!"

All the kids left a bruised Naruto on the ground, who then struggled to get up. Naruto looked around his surrounding and saw people looking at him like a discease. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE OF YOU HELP ME OUT!" Naruto yelled running away but, limping at the same time. _Why do people hate me, why WHY!_ Naruto thought running towards his home to get himself patched up._ When will anyone accept me for who I am? Most importantly WHO?_

_Leaf Village Hospital_

"Ok dear your good to go, but make sure to patch up that wound on your left side and left arm ok, here are some bandages." A medical nin gave Leo three roles of bandages. "Thanks you so much." Leo respectfully told the medic. "Anytime." With this Leo left the hospital and went into the heart of Konoha to look for some food and clothes. _First clothes then food._ Leo said entering a store. "Welocme! If you need any help just ask one of the store managers!" said a energetic girl whom Leo found quite cute. "Thanks, I will!" Leo looked around the store for suitable clothing, until he came across a dark red jacket with an orange letters down the left side. The letters read, _Will of Fire_, Leo took it and a black shirt with dark blue shorts to go with it. Leo walked up to the girl and gave her the money to buy the clothes. "Thank you for coming, come again!" said the girl. Leo smiled back and said "Sure."

Leo happily walked down the street looking for a food stand, "Now that I'm finshed buying clothes, I should eat something but what?" Leo said to himself. Until a good smell entered his nose, _mmm ramen_, Leo searched for the smell and set foot into a ramen stand. "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen what would you like." Leo snapped out of his daydream and said, "Surprise me!" Leo said with a big smile. "Alright! You won't be disappointed." Leo waited patiently for his food wondering where he would sleep. "Here you go!" Leo took his bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks for the food!" Leo said happily.

Leo took a bite of his ramen, and was wide eyed, "This is very delicious! Your are an excellent ramen maker!" Leo said eating like theres no tomorrow. "Why thank you sonny, I get that a lot." Leo finished his ramen and tookout his money, but was stopped. "No need for that today it's on me sonny." Leo smiled at him and said, "Thanks and my name is Leo, Leo Kei." Leo said about to leave. "I'll remember that, see you later Leo!"

_Today was a wonderful day for me!_ Leo thought happily.

_Today was an awful day for me! _Naruto thought sadly.

**Awww poor Naruto, I feel so sorry for doing this to you bro! Just hang in there Naruto. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this longer chapter of "You Were Never Alone" Please leave a review on what you thought and what I should do to make this story even better, It would really help.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Introduce Yourselves

**You Were Never Alone**

**Chapter 3: Introduce Yourselves **

**Note: Welcome back fellow readers. Before I start the story, I just want to say one thing. In the Naruto series the teams are 3 man squads right? Well there will be 4 now (not including the team leader). And also should I include the chunin exams or skip them.**

**By the way if this story is confusing you, I'll leave a nice short summary explaining the story so far. COOL!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nuff said! ENJOY!**

_Naruto's Dream_

_ "Where am I?" Naruto looked around to see that he was in the middle of the leaf village. 'How did I get here? I don't re...' Naruto was about to finish his thoughts till he felt the ground shake. "What the hell!" Naruto yelled trying to keep his balance. Naruto the heard shouting coming from his right, so he went to check it out. What he saw sent chills up and down his spine. "What is that?" What Naruto was looking at was Konoha shinobi's fighting a large beast with nine tails. _

_ "Restrain the Nine-Tails till the Fourth hokage gets here!" Yelled non other than the third hokage. "Old man?" The Nine-Tails started building up a ball of dark matter then shot it at Naruto's direction. "AHHHHHHH!"_

_End Dream_

Naruto immediately shot up his bed in a cold sweat, gasping for air and trying to figure out what he just dreamed of. "What the hell was that?" Naruto said. Naruto looked at the time and saw it was past 6. _Oh no I'm going to be late for the Academy!_ Naruto quickly changed into his orange jumpsuit and jump off his balcony and started running to the Academy._ Darn I didn't even eat breakfast. _Naruto wasn't paying attention that he crashed into someone hard and fell backwards. _Now I've done it!_ Naruto panicked. "Oh sorry there I wasn't paying attention. Here let me help you up." Naruto looked up to see a kid about his age lending a hand out to help him up. _Who is he I've never seen him in the village before. _"Come on just grab my hand, I won't bite."

Naruto was snapped out of his thinking and noticed he was lending him a hand. "Sorry." Naruto said grabbing his hand and stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks for the hand and sorry for crashing into you, ummm?" "Leo, Leo Kei and no problem." Leo said to Naruto. "By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto and it's nice to meet you Leo." Naruto said stick his hand out. Leo shook Naruto's hand, "You to Naruto, by the way why were you in a rush?" Naruto went eye wide, _Oh no! I forgot about the Academy!_ "The Academy! I wish to stick around and get to meet each other but I'm really late right now!" Naruto said running off towards the Academy. "Wait! *sigh* I was going to the same place." Leo said to himself while walking to the direction Naruto left.

_The Academy_

Naruto ran down the hall of the Academy looking for his class, when he found it he entered and looked around. Everybody was still talking to each other, _*sigh* I'm still early thank kami I made it._ Naruto thought to himself walking up the class to his seat. "Hi! Kiba! Chouji! Shikamaru! How are you guys?!" Kiba turned around smiling at Naruto, "Naruto! Good to see you man! Wow! What happened to your eye?" Kiba said pointing to Naruto's eye. "Huh? I didn't even notice it but, it's nothing I can't handle!" Naruto lied. "*sigh* Stop trying to lie your not good at it. It's a drag already listening to these girls talking about Sasuke, I don't have time to listen to your lies." Shikamaru said sitting up straight from his desk.

"Alright everyone settle down in your seats, class is about to start!" Iruka said entering the class and standing behind his desk. "Today we have a new student participating our class. You can enter now." Iruka said to the open doorway and in entered the kid Naruto crashed into today. "Hello my name is Leo Kei and I'm glad to be part of your class." Leo said respectfuly bowing his head. "Ok Leo you will sit right next to Naruto at the right end corner over there." Iruka said pointing to where Naruto was sitting.

When Iruka told Leo where he was sitting everyone in class started whispering about Iruka's choice. _Why is everyone making a big deal out of this, _Leo thought taking a seat next to Naruto. "Hey aren't you the guy who I crashed into just a while ago?" Leo asked Naruto. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Hehe yeah I'm that guy. Sorry I ran away like that." Naruto apologized. "No it's ok. We'll talk later on ok?" Leo told Naruto now paying to what Iruka is saying.

"Ok class today we will be giving you your teams." Iruka said. Iruka started calling out how is in which team until he reached team 7. "Sakura Haruno..." _Please let me be with Sasuke, please. _"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto jumped out of his seat from joy, "Yata!" "Sasuke Uchiha..." Now it was Sakura's turn to jump out in joy. "Cha!" "And lastly Leo Kei." Naruto turned and looked at Leo, whom said person, simply halfheartedly smiled. "Alright Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Shinja Matsumoto." Naruto inspected Team 8, and started taking notes in his mind. **(Naruto is taking notes! *Checks if sky is falling*)** _Kiba Inuzuka is part of the Inuzuka clan that consist of the clan working with ninja dogs, they have highly sensitive noses that allow them to sniff out enemies. Hinata Hyuga is from the Hyuga clan and part of the main family, the clan has a kekkei genkai called the Byakugan that allows the user to see his/her whole surronding. It's mostly like having eyes in the back of her head. Shino Aburame is from the Aburame clan that work with insects *shiver* Their insects eat chakara and are used to scout out enemies. Now for Shinja Matsumoto, I don't know anything about her but, I heared that she has a wierd kekkei genkai but have no clue what it is. Most of all this team would most likely be sent on scouting or searching missions._

"Team 10 will have Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Chris Riku." Naruto now started to study Team 10. _Team 10 is the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho _**(Correct me if I spelled it wrong)**_. Shikamaru Nara is the brains behind the group and he is also the lazy bum there, nothing much. Ino Yamanaka is pretty much any average girl, fangirling over any good looking guy and what not. Choji Akimichi is a chubby kid who all ways eats bags of chips and is a pretty strong fellow, I can sense it. Now Chris Riku is a hell of alot different from the rest of Team 10, Chris is known for his unusual genjustsu, ninjustu, and taijutsu. He is all ways quiet, never reveals himself to others, and is never seen around town. All in all, Team 10 is the biggest challenge yet._ Naruto thought

"Alright class all you have to do now is meet up with your Team captain. Class dismissed and good luck." Iruka said and left the class. Everyone then started to talk to their new team members. Everyone then left to meet their captain except for Team 7 who stayed back. Sakura ways sitting there just staring at Sasuke who didn't care. Leo started to meditate thinking about how his team would work out. Naruto on the other hand started to work on his prank, a chalk earaser in between the door.

Sakura noticed this then yelled, "What do you think your doing baka! Do you really think a jounin would fall for such idiotic trick!" _Gosh she is loud_ thought Leo. "What I'm bored and this a 'reward' for our sensei for being late." Naruto said back up to see his masterpeice. Moments later Team 7 heard footsteps and braced themselfs to see who it is and to see if Naruto's trick would work. A man with white gravity defying hair walked in only to have the earaser to fall on his hair.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped noticing Naruto's trick worked, Naruto started laughing his ass off, meanwhile Leo only smirked at the and spoke up, "Your late." The white haired man only sighed and said, "Well I struggled looking for this room and I going to say this once... I don't like any of you." "Same goes to you, lazy eye." Leo said back only to get a sigh from the man. "Well anyways lets go to a more," the man looked around the room and said, "suitable place, meet me at the rooftop." The man said vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

_Academy Rooftop_

The white haired man was standing there reading an orange book, waiting for his team. The rest of Team 7 soon arrived and took a seat on the steps in front of the man. Leo noticed the orange book the man put away and instantly noticed what it was,_ Great he isn't just a late bum, but also a pervert._ Leo thought sitting down a few inches away from his team. The man then said "Alright everyone we will start of with an introduction to get to know you better, like what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream all that stuff." Sakura then blurted out, "Maybe you should start first." The man sighed, "Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, my like and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are also none of your business, while my dreams, don't have any." Everyone sweat dropped because they only got to know his name.

The man named Kakashi then pointed at Naruto, "Alright we'll start of with you and go down te line." Kakashi said. Naruto gave out his signature grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, I dislike waiting for my ramen to cook, my hobbies are eating ramen and training..." _This guy really like eating ramen_ thought Leo and kakshi, "and my dream is to surpass all the hokages and become the the hokage myself." Naruto said surprising kakashi. "Next." said Kakashi. "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes, hobbies and dreams are..." Sakura paused looking at Sasuke._ Oh great a fangirl_ thought Kakashi. "and I dislike baka Naruto." Naruto felt a bit hurt but, he didn't show it. "Next," "Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike everything and barely like anything, and I don't have a dream. It's an ambition I will restore my fallen clan and kill a certain person." _Sasuke is so cool _thought Sakura. _Revenge huh? _Thought Kakashi. "Next," Leo noticed he was next and also noticed all the attention is on. "Guess it's my turn now. My name is Leo Kei, I like being alive and ramen as well, I dislike the idea of dying, fangirls, and arragont bastards. My hobbies are training sleeping and searching..." _Searching?_ thought Kakashi, "and my dream is tame and conquer a certain something." Leo finished only to see slightly confused looks on his teammates faces.

_Tame and conquer what?_ That is the question that is on everyone's head. Before anyone of the members of Team 7 can ask the question, Kakashi interrupted, "Well then now that that's out of the way, we can start tomorrows real test." Everyone looked confused. "What kind of test?" Naruto asked. "A survival test." Kakashi answered. "But we already did survival testing in the academy." Sakura said. "Well this is a different one and all the genins who took this only 15% **(Correct me if I'm wrong)** passed and the others returned to the academy." Everyone started to flip. "Well see you tomorrow," Kakashi turned his back towards his students, "Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to throw up." Kakashi then left in a puff of smoke.

"Well I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to get some ramen and then train for tomorrow." Leo said standing up and walking away. "Wait I'm coming with you too! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled out. "Sure why not! It sucks eating alone everyday. Plus I promised we'd talk remember." Leo said walking off with Naruto.

_Ichiraku's Ramen Stand_

"Welcome back Naruto! And you to Leo what would you guys want!" Teuchi asked the to blondes. "The usual for me!" Leo said. "Miso Ramen for me!" Naruto said. "Coming right up!" Teuchi said giving the to blondes their order. "Thanks for the meal!" Leo and Naruto said in sync.

**Five Ramen Bowls Later**

"Ahhhh! That hit the spot!" Naruto said satisfied. Naruto then started digging in his pocket to pull out his wallet and pay but, forgot it. "Something wrong Naruto?" Leo asked. Naruto laughed nervously, "Haha, I kinda forgot my wallet at home." Leo chuckled, "It's alright I'll pay." Leo payed for their food and exited the stand. "Well then see you tomorrow Naruto, oh and don't worry about what Kakashi Sensei said, it's probably to throw us off." Leo said. "Yosh!" Naruto then started walking home, unlocked his door and changed into his pj's. _I will not fail tomorrow, I've worked so hard to get to this point. _Naruto thought falling to sleep.

**Well their you have it people the third chapter of "You were never alone." If you are wondering what my OC character look like here is a short discription of them.**

**Leo Kei is a blonde with messy but, well kept. He is the same height as Naruto, energetic, sorta bipolar, and an awesome friend to Naruto. He isn't buff but, he is well toned. No mother and father, has a sister but, won't be mentioned unless you want it.**

**Shinja Matsumoto is a silver headed girl with B to C cups. About Hinata's hieght, well toned as well, has a mother but, no father. No Brothers 2 sisters (not born). Nothing much for her now but, she will develope more shortly. Also has a short temper don't mess with her!**

**Chris Riku is also a blonde with super spiky hair with an orange shine to it. Toned, smart (not shikamaru level), and sadistic. No family what so ever, and only one friend.**

**Well there you have it! I am sorry for not updating sooner but, I got lazy. I will work on another story which will be rated M Pairing Naruto and Naruko. INCEST! And a very jealous Hinata and Sakura. I will see you people next time.**


	4. The Test

**You Were Never Alone**

**Chapter 4: The Test**

**Note: Good day ladies and gentleman, girls and boys of all ages and welcome! To another chapter of You Were Never Alone. All I want to say is that sorry it took me a 'while' to update, I was lazy and was thinking on how to continue it. Anyways eno...**

**Leo: Oi shut up already!**

**TruthMilitia: Fine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_With Team 7_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Leo are waiting for their late Jonin instructor. "Man where is he, he's more than 15 minutes late." Naruto complained. "Shut up Naruto-baka, why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun. Relax, quiet, and cool instead of being loud and annoying like you!" **(A/N I really hate that ** Sakura screamed pointing at Sasuke, who only roled his eyes. "Why are you so harsh with him?" Leo asked Sakura who turned around and said, "Because he's a baka who has failed 3 times and is a deadlast who doesn't diserve to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Leo looked at Naruto who seemed upset at what Sakura said, then turned to the Uchiha who seemed to be smirking at what Sakura said.

"She is right, the dobe doesn't diserve to be on _my_ team." Sasuke said. Leo stared at the Uchiha and said, "What makes you think this is your team?" "Because I'm an Uchiha elite and the last of my kind, which makes me superior than you and the dobe." Leo narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and said, "I never heard of an Uchiha clan before, and by just by looking at you, I can tell that your clan was probably a clan full of ignorant, power hungry pricks like you." This made the Uchiha boil and was about to say something until their sensei appeared.

"Yo!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to wince at the loud banshee. "Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said making everyone sweatdrop. "Follow me to our training ground, and we will begin our test." Kakashi said walking away from the team.

_Training Grounds_

Team 7 arrived at a training ground and stood in front of their sensei. "Alright so what's our test Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Your test will be to take these away from me." Kakashi said holding out 3 bells in front of the genin. "You have till this alarm sets off to take these bells from me, the person who doesn't have a bell will be tied up on one of those wooden pillars, watch as your teammates eat their lunch in front of you and return to the academy." This made everyone sweat bullets. _I can't fail, I must not fail or my dream for Hokage will be ruined_, thought Naruto.

"Ready... Go." Everyone jumped away into the trees except for Naruto. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked the blonde. Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I'm just going to take those bells away from you." Kakashi raised an eyebrow but, shrugged it off and said, "Alright I hope you provide a good challenge." while he reached in his pouch and pulled out an orange book. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi waved it off and said, "Nothing just reading what happens next in the book, while you _try_ to take the bells from me."

Naruto quickly charged at Kakashi and tried to deliver a punch to the face but, vanished. "You shouldn't let your opponent get behind." Kakashi said behind Naruto making a tiger sign.

_With Leo_

_A tiger sign, that can kill him! _Leo thought waiting for an opportunity to attack. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique..." Kakashi began will shoving his finger in Naruto's anus? _What the hell?! _Leo thought while Naruto was repelled into the air while Kakashi screamed, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" _Now is my chance!_ Leo then propelled himslef towards Kakashi trying to grab the bells but was dropped onto the ground by Kakashi. "Nice try there, but that won't work." Kakashi started making hand signs and said "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."

A swirl of leaves then surrounded where Leo was which made Leo black out for a while till, he jumped up and looked left and right for Kakashi. "Where the hell is he?" "Ni-san" Leo then stiffened after hearing a familiar voice behind him and turned around. "Alice?" In front of Leo stood a girl who is 4 inches smaller than him with brown hair that reach her shoulders, ocean blue eyes , and angelic face. "It's good to see you again ni-san, kaa-san and I miss you." the girl called Alice said hugging him. "imoto-san I'm sorry for leaving you and kaa-san alone." Leo said hugging his sister while tears were threatening to spill.

"It's ok ni-san, you had to do what you had to do. But did you let me die." Leo eyes widen to this, "Wha..." Behind his sister was a hooded man with a Kumogakure head band holding a bloody kitana. Leo shakily looked down at his sister and saw her blooding with cuts and bruises on her mutilated body. "N-no" Leo sarted saying steping away from his sister. "Why ni-san? Why?" the Kumo ninja brings down his kitana and cleanly cuts her head off. Leo stood there paralysed, till he fell on his knees crying repeatidly saying, "No no no no no no no nooo!" He then shouted out to the heavens, "AAAAA**AAAAAlllllliiiicccee!**"

Just like in the hospital, Leo's eyes glowed a blood red color while his left arm glowed a scarlet purple color with a red hue** (A/N Think of it like Nero's arm in Devil May Cry 4) **on it until he passed out.

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was standing over a buried Uchiha berating him, "You call yourself an Uchiha Elite when you can't even escape my Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu." Sasuke just ignored him till he heard a familiar voice behind them. "Don't think I will quit that easily Kakashi-sensei." A wet to the bone Naruto said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Back for more you?" Naruto just grinned and said, "No Kakashi-sensei, _us!"_ Imediatley 5 more Naruto clones shot out of the river and surrounded Kakashi, who was surprised he knows a jonin jutsu. "You guys re..." "AAAAA**AAAAAlllllliiiicccee!**" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi heard the roar just a few meters away from them. "It's just like the roar from a few days ago." Naruto said scared of what it could be.

"We have to go see what it was, come on." Kakashi said dashing towards the direction the roar came from. "Hey! I'm still stuck here!" Sasuke screamed towards Naruto and Kakashi but, they were to _far_ to hear him.

Kakashi and Naruto sprinted through a small layer of forest and made it to the place only to find Leo out cold on the ground. _Hmmm he's still out cold from my Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu,_ Kakashi thought and inspected the surrounding area. _Hmmm nothing seems out of place here but, I swear I heard it in this direc..._ Kakashi was interupted when Leo snatched the bells from Kakashi.

"Haha you basturd I got the bells!" Leo said triumphently. Kakashi was wide eyed at this. _Did he make that roar thinking I would come and inspect the area and snatch them from there, smart. _Kakashi thought. "Way to go Leo!" Naruto shouted. "Thanks Naruto-kun." Leo said falling on one knee and panting heavily. "Oi Leo are you going to be ok." "Yeah, just need some rest." Leo said sitting down on the ground. Kakashi then had a question in his head, "Leo." "Yes Kakashi-sensei" "Did you hear a roar when you were out cold?" Leo thought back and shook his head, "No, nothing sorry."

"Well you got the bells just before the alarm set off, good job. Now what are you going to do with the bells?" Leo pondered for moment and gave one bell to Naruto. "What of the other?" "I'll get to that when the rest gets here."

_Few Minutes Later_

Sakura came alongside with Sasuke who got out of Kakashi's trap. "Nice for you guys to get here Leo is thinking on who to give the final bell too." Kakashi said. Sasuke imetiatley said, "Give it to me loser." Leo looked at Sasuke and said, "And why should I?" Sasuke just smirked and said. "Because I'm an Uchiha Elite and without me this team is nothing." **(A/N Ignorant basterd!)** Leo then asked, "Tell why Sakura shouldn't get it?" "Cause she is useless," Sakura gasped in what he said, "she can't fight, can't do ninjutsu, and can't do genjutsu. I have the Sharingan and once I awaken it I can have the strength to kill 'him'" Leo narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

He turned his gaze to Sakura, "Why shouldn't Sasuke have it?" Sakura looked down, "He should have it, he's right, I'm uselessand don't deserve to be a kunoichi." Leo then said. "If I promised you that you can change all that if you cooperate with us, will you do it?" Sakura looked up with a small glint in her eyes. "Yes I would." Leo smiled and turned to Kakashi. "I made my desicion Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded and asked. "Who do you choose to stay in team 7."

"My choice is..."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end guys. I'll update soon so you won't wait.**

**What was the glow on Leo's arm? What was that roar Leo made mean? And who will Leo choose? **

**Till next time! BYE!**


End file.
